


The Shipping Club

by Shortbread_Otaku



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bianca and Reyna, Chicken nugget fort, Crack, Drinking Games, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, F/M, Fiery skeletons, Fluff, Jason too, Jules-Albert - Freeform, Leo Valdez is a good friend, Leo has Minecraft, M/M, Making out in sheds, Multi, Nico is going to kill Percy, No exceptions!, Percy loves to spy on his ships, So is Annabeth Chase, Teasing, and closets, bromance to the max, chicken nuggets, he has a diabolical plan, now everybody will die, percabeth, pineapple on pizza, seriously, solangelo, table flipping, there's everyone, underworldy powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 13:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19464715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shortbread_Otaku/pseuds/Shortbread_Otaku
Summary: Demigods have created clubs so they can fan over their favourite ships.





	1. Solangelo

**Author's Note:**

> This is utter crack, I wrote this on a whim and I should not be so happy with it.

“Do I have everyone’s attention?” Jason’s voice boomed loudly, he waited for the screeching of chairs to stop before he continued. “Good. Then the twenty-first meeting of the Solangelo club can begin.”

“For our first order of business, Percy would like to say something.”

“Thank you, Jason.” Percy coughed and did his best to sound reporter like. “I saw Nico and Will cuddling by the lake, and I also saw them entering the Hades cabin.”

“Mr Jackson!” Jason slammed his hands down onto the table. “Are you sure that’s true? Because my Intel says that it was you and Annabeth who did such things.”

“This isn’t the Percabeth club, don’t try to change the subject!”

“I know it isn’t. The Percabeth club met last night, Grover had fascinating stories.”

“Did it really take you five years to kiss her?” Reyna asked.

“Well… No. Four years.”

“The labyrinth doesn’t count!” Bianca shouted.

“Fine… it took five years.” Percy then directed his gaze at Reyna. “You still haven’t kissed Thalia!”

“This is the Solangelo club, let’s get back on topic.”

“Yes. Let’s talk about my baby brother doing it with his boyfriend.” She drawled out the last word.

“Exactly.” Jason said. “Does anyone have any other news?”

“Annabeth might be joining.” Percy said. “She’s worried we might get ourselves killed.”

“For the record,” Bianca started. “I was not involved in the date night stake-out.”

“So you didn’t see the skeletons roaming the streets of Manhattan, last Friday night?” Reyna said, popping a chip into her mouth.

“No, but I did hear all about Nico’s diabolical plans that night.”

Percy grinned. “Yet I’m still standing.”

Jason slapped Percy on the back. “Bro, it was your fault we were nearly turned to dust.”

“But bro, you told me to snap that picture.”

“Bro, it was you who left the flash on.”

Percy knew when he was beaten, but that didn’t mean he would give up. So he unleashed his fiercest weapon upon Jason. His puppy dog eyes.

“Bro.”

Bianca leaned in so only Reyna could hear her. “When does the Jercy club meet?”

Reyna smirked. “Tomorrow night, Annabeth is president.”

“Their bromance is at another level.”

“Then the next night is Pipabeth."

“Brilliant.” Bianca smiled. “Clearly, they are superior to all the others.”

“Why, of course.” Reyna dawned her air hat. “All intellectuals go to that club.”

Then the two girls made a fatal mistake, they began to laugh. This caught the attention of the two bros, who were now whispering to each other.

“I think they’re conspiring against us.”

“Totally, bro, totally.”

Jason stood up and shouted, “You will never be president Reyna!”

Reyna, not missing a beat, stood herself and shouted in kind, “Yes I will Jason!”

“Never!”

“Ever!”

“No!” Bianca yelled. “I should be president, I’m Nico’s sister!”

“You can’t be president! You’re not one of the nine!”

Bianca gave Jason a confused stare before going on to say, “Isn’t it the prophecy of the seven?”

Percy gasped, as you would in a court-room drama. “How dare you exclude Nico and Reyna! The camps would have attacked each other, were it not for them.”

“They transported the Athena Parthenos!” Jason added.

“Reyna risked her life!”

“Nico risked a fate worse than death!”

“How dare you,” the two boys said together. “exclude those two precious beans!”

Bianca turned to Reyna, who was shaking her head in mock-disgust.

“Alright, if I apologise, will you let me live another day?”

“I suppose we could.”

“It is possible.”

“Then I’m sorry.”

“Augh, look at the time.” Jason said, glaring at his watch. “We need to go to dinner.”

“See you all next week.” Percy waved goodbye.

Bianca laughed. “Percy, we’ll see each other after dinner.”

“Next week!” Percy repeated and Bianca, plus everyone else, laughed and teased Percy for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want anything written don't be afraid to say so.


	2. Jercy

“Okay, now that everyone is here we can begin.” Annabeth said. “Please welcome our newest member Hazel!” she gestured to the girl sitting to her right.

“Leo dragged me here.”

“You say that like you brought here against your will.” 

“Knowing you, Leo, Hazel probably was dragged here.” Piper stated.

“Hey! Hazel came here on her own accord.” Leo crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out like a petulant child.

Piper reciprocated the gesture, sticking her tongue out as far as it would go. 

It was Hazel who ended this. “I had to make sure nothing got out of control,” she said glaring at Piper and Leo.

“You can’t say anything,” Leo said. “you’re in the Jasico club.” 

“That club has you and Piper and Percy! If I weren’t there, explosions would happen!” Hazel protested.

“Much like the Solangelo club.” Annabeth muttered.

“Oh yeah,” Piper laughed. “they spied on Nico and Will.” 

“I swear Jason doesn’t think sometimes.” 

“Leo, might I remind you that is was Percy who left the flash on.” Annabeth crossed her legs and smirked.” 

“And then mortals saw dogs wandering the streets.” Piper finished. Leo was on the ground now he was laughing so much.

“They’re lucky they didn’t get killed.” Hazel said. “Leo, are you okay?” 

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine.” Leo wiped his eyes and scrambled back onto his chair. “Oh, hey! Annabeth do you want to tell everyone about, you know what?” 

“You mean how Jason and Percy were supposed to be cleaning the weapon shed but instead were making out.” 

"Again?" Piper said bemused.

"Yep. This is the third time.” 

“Well, that is interesting. I was talking about that another thing.” Leo nodded his head.

Annabeth nodded her head.

Leo nodded his head again.

Annabeth was nodding her head again when Piper burst out, “Would someone tell me what happened?” 

“Last Saturday,” Annabeth begun. “The Stolls had a party with _lots_ of booze. So while I was chatting Piper up,” at this, she nodded her head towards Piper. “Jason had challenged Percy to a drinking game. Anyone with half a brain could see how this was going to end-” Leo cut in.

“Annabeth had managed to get into Piper’s pants so while she was upstairs, I was being a good friend. I was watching the drinking game, intently, completely focused, because I am a good friend,” Annabeth rolled her eyes so hard Leo thought they were going to pop out. “But then Calypso came up to me, so I turned around for two seconds, and when I turned around again, they were gone.” 

“Such a good friend.” Annabeth cooed. 

“Shut up Beth. Anyway, as I was saying, Jason and Percy were gone. I was freaking out, I knew how drunk they were, and there was no way I was getting Annabeth.” 

“Because you knew I’d fix everything.” 

“Because I didn’t want to see you screwing my best friend.” 

“Eloquently put Leo.”

“Anyway.” he said loud and clear. “I went around the whole house looking for them, and then I opened the door to the coat closet, and there they were sucking the faces off each other.” 

Hazel’s face screwed up in disgust. “Lovely way of saying it.” 

“I know,” Leo said proudly. “I have a way with words.” 

“So what did you do then?” Piper asked.

“I closed the door on them and texted Annabeth.” 

“You texted me a picture of them.” 

“I didn’t know what to say.” 

“So what did you do for the rest of the night?” 

“I hung out with Calypso.” 

“Oh,” Annabeth snorted. “so you were teasing me about doing Piper while you left you drunken friends to go home and screw your girlfriend.” 

“Yes, yes, I did.” 

“How did I not know any of this?” Hazel sputtered. “I was there on Saturday!” 

“You and Frank were having a dance battle with Travis and Katie.” 

“Oh.” is all Hazel said.

“So?” Leo leant forward, so he was leaning dangerously on the edge of his chair.

“So what?”

“Did you win the dance battle?” 

“Oh no. I was wearing a dress, and I didn’t want Frank lifting me upside down, so Travis and Katie won.” 

“Oh Hazel!” Leo exclaimed. “I thought I raised you better than this!” 

“You didn’t raise me at all!” 

“I-”

“Leo shut up” Annabeth was waving her hand in front of Leo’s face while she held her phone with the other. “Percy said if we don’t come to dinner soon, Jason was going to eat all the chicken nuggets.” 

“How dare he!” Leo shouted before he ran out of the room.

“He knows the plates are magic right?” Hazel said curiously.

“Yeah, but Chiron is watching our meals.” Annabeth said.

“Thanks to the Apollo cabin.” Piper grumbled.

“Come on, we should go before Percy throws a fit.” 

When they did get to dinner they saw Percy and Jason making a mini fort out of chicken nuggets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest this was a really fun chapter to write but i don't know how well it comes across.


	3. Bireyna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for [ownedbyNDA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ownedbyNDA/pseuds/ownedbyNDA) I hope this chapter is okay and that you enjoy it!

“No Percy! No!”

“Yes Nico! Yes!”

“I do not condone your actions!”

“Yes you do!”

“Hazel, some help here?”

“Sorry Neeks you’re on your own here.”

Nico glanced helplessly around the small room. Nobody was helping him; Hazel was laughing in her chair, Leo was dozing on Frank’s shoulder and Frank was gazing affectionately at him. No help was coming.

“Percy! I’m not going to spy on my sister and my best friend!”

“But babe, you said we needed to spend more time together.”

“I did not mean spying on those close to us!”

“But babe.” Percy said employing his puppy dog eyes.

“No!” Nico huffed as he sat down on his chair. “It’s bad enough I’m here.”

“Nico,” Hazel began. “Bianca and Reyna are in a club to do with you. I think you’re okay.”

“What are Bianca and Reyna doing anyway?” Frank asked. “Must be pretty interesting if Percy wants to spy on them.”

“All I know is that they’re going to the park.” Nico said.

“Probably doing it.” Leo said groggily.

“Well look who’s awake.” Frank said.

“I don’t think so.” Hazel said. “I think they’re having a picnic.”

“See! That’s so cute.” Percy awed. “We have to go and see.”

“Or, you could ask for details when they came back.” Nico stated. “You know, like a normal human being.”

Percy gasped. “Me? Normal? Never.”

“Let’s get back to the topic at hand.” Hazel said waving her hands frantically. “I don’t want anyone to die.”

“How about we play a game.” Leo said. “What couple made the ‘no two people of the same sex can be alone in a cabin at any given time’ rule.”

“I think it was you Leo.” Percy smirked.

“The Hephaestus cabin is pretty full Percy, so is the Ares cabin.” Leo returned Percy’s smirk with a smirk of his own. “But you don’t live with anyone for most of the year. So what I think happened was, Nico was in the Posedion cabin while Reyna was in the Hades cabin.”  
Leo’s point was reinforced when he spotted colour appearing on the child of Posedion. “So I think both children of Hades are to blame for this rule.”

“Shut up Valdez.” Nico spat.

“So what?” Leo smiled. “You and Bianca are gayer than Artemis. There’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

“Leo.” Nico groaned.

“Nico, I would advise you to stop talking.” Hazel said. “You’re only feeding the fire.”

“Hazel.” Frank said shocked. “Was that a Hayley Kiyoko reference?”

“Yay!” Percy shouted. “Hazel is learning about pop culture.”

“See!” Leo yelled. “The children of Hades/Pluto are gay as all Zeus!”

Just then lightening could be heard in the background.

“Fine, fine. Gay as all Apollo.” Leo corrected.

Nothing else happened so everyone resumed their meeting.

“You what I just realised.” Percy said. “I don’t know how Bianca and Reyna got together.”

“Simple. Reyna came to Hades cabin one day and asked Bianca out on a date.”

“Nico, I’m afraid it was a bit more complicated than that.” Hazel began. “One day Reyna came knocking on the door of the Pluto cabin and said since I was Bianca’s half-sister I might know a bit about her. Reyna looked more anxious than I have ever seen her, even before we went out to war. She asked me to tell her a bit about Bianca, so I did. I told her how she still didn’t know a lot about the modern world, how if she wanted to ask her out the best way to do it was to be direct.”

“When Reyna left that night I still hadn’t gotten over how unnerved she looked, she looked nothing like the fearless praetor I knew. Then two days later Reyna knocked on my door again and told me all about the date.” she finished.

“Awww Reyna.” Percy cooed. “That’s adorable.”

“It was pretty sweet.” Hazel agreed.

“Wish someone would do that for me.” Leo grumbled.

“Leo what was I supposed to do?” Frank asked exasperated. “For our first date you swooped in and picked me up on Festus. How do I compete with that?”

“Wait, wait, what?” Percy asked. “Leo, you flew all the way to Camp Jupiter on a metal dragon, just to pick Frank up on a date?”

“Why yes, yes I did.”

“Ack too sweet.” Nico complained. 

“You’d get diabetes just looking at them.” Hazel added.

“Thank you, thank you. I take this all in my stride.”

“Guys,” Frank said. “Stop giving Leo compliments his ego is already big enough.”

“Hey!”

“Aw come on, you know I love you.”

“Yeah I know.”

“Hey, Nico! Where are you going?” Percy asked the son of Hades who was walking towards the door.

“Bianca is back.”

“Oh yay!” Percy scrambled from his chair and was at Nico’s side within a second.

“Yay, the lesbians are back.” 

That night both Bianca and Reyna were bombarded with questions by Percy and though Nico will deny this, he asked more than his fair share of questions as well.


	4. Percabeth

“Guys, the pizza is here.”

Everyone perked up as Jason began handing out the pizza. “Peperoni for Silena, vegetarian for Grover and Piper, Mozzalea for Charlie and my pizza for me.”

“Wait, Jason. What did you get?” Piper asked.

“Oh, you know pizza,” Jason mumbled, holding the pizza box close to his chest.

“It’s okay, we won’t judge.”

“Alright, it’s pineapple and pizza.”

“TRAITOR!” Piper shouted, she slammed her hands down on the table, making everything shake.

“Jason I am so disappointed in you.” Silena shook her head sadly. “I will pray to Demeter for you.”

“Pineapple on pizza actually isn’t that bad.” Charlie muttered.

“If you tried it you would like it.” Jason said, defensively.

“I remember on our first quest,” Grover began. “it was all Percy could talk about, while Annabeth stared daggers at him.”

This argument went on for some time before they all realised why they were here.

“Ugh,” Piper groaned. “My mother is so annoying, won’t shut up about Percabeth.”

“I know,” Silena squeaked “she keeps comparing Charlie and me to them, “Why haven’t you saved the world with your love?” It’s infuriating!”

“And the way she sighs every time you do any little thing wrong-” an abrupt laugh from Jason cut Piper off.

“You should hear Percy complain about her. He thinks Aphrodite is as annoying as Hera.”

“Didn’t they get a restraining order against Hera?” Grover broke in.

“Did they?” Charlie burst out laughing. “That is so like Annabeth.”

Piper fumbled with her words as she tried to chew a bite of pizza quickly. “I think the only reason they got it was because the gods were too worried they would turn against them.”

“Nice.”

“I still stand-” Grover began choking on a piece of pizza. Instead of helping him, everyone was laughing at the goaty noises coming out. “I hate you all.” Grover flopped down onto the couch and coughed up a piece of tin. “As I was saying, I still stand that the best Percabeth moment was in the labyrinth.”

Piper flipped a table, sending pizza flying all over the room. “Are you mad? The best moment is when Percy and Annabeth reunited in Rome!”

Silena wiped a pepper off her cheek and eloquently stated, “Are you out of your damn mind?” Hands-on her hips, Silena spoke like a politician. “The best Percabeth moment was at the end of the Titan war.” Statement of Fact. “It was so charming; two lovesick idiots finally told the other how they felt. “A real example. “As they were thrown underwater, they stayed together. The most romantic moment ever.” And finally, “I suppose you wouldn’t know anything about that though, would you? All your love being staged and everything.” Shade.

Piper moved her mouth, but nothing came out; she was sure she looked like a fish out of water.

Charlie clapped his hands to everyone’s attention. “Okay, Piper is defeated who is up next?”

“I’ll take the stand” Everyone gasped as Jason stood to attention. “The best moment was on the Argo II.”

Piper grabbed Jason’s arm and tried to make him sit down. “Jason, you don’t want to do this. She’s a monster.”

“I know,” with a sigh, “but I have to do this.” Jason looked Silena directly in the eye and spoke. “The best Percabeth moment was on the Argo II. Percy and Annabeth were down by the stables being completely ‘innocent’.” The son of Zeus used air quotes. “Two young lovers reunited after several months apart, what could be more lovely?” With a sly grin, Jason finished off his opponent. “True love at it’s finest, you know nothing about that though, do you Silena? What with that Charlie and the tree nymph situation.”

Another table was flipped, sending more pizza everywhere. “That’s not true!” Silena yelled, “True love at it’s finest? Annabeth had a thing for Luke when she knew Percy!”

Piper picked a pepperoni off of her head and yelled back. “Which she never acted on!”

“Everyone calm down!” Charlie banged his hands off a table, getting everyone’s attention. “Grover here has an empathy link with Percy, he can tell us who is right.”

With everyone’s attention on the satyr, he began to sweat; Grover wiped his forehead with a stray piece of Pineapple pizza. He stuttered, “It d-doesn’t always work.”

Nobody moved or said anything, so Grover continued. “It could work for a week and then not work for a month.”

Piper threw her am around the satyr and said “Don’t worry Grover we won’t hurt you. Just tell us what the best moment is.”

Knowing he was trapped, Grover let out a sigh and closed his eyes. He tried to open the link, see how Percy was feeling and-

“You’re all wrong.”

“What!”

Grover smiled at the memory and opened his eyes. “The happiest Percy was with Annabeth was after the Giant war. They were in their dorm in New Rome, and they were watching T.V. together, taking a break from studying.”

“Aww.” Jason cooed.

“Wholesome.” Piper smiled.

“Look,” Silena began. “I’m sorry thing’s got out of hand. Friends?” She extended her hand towards Piper and smiled sheepishly.

Piper took her hand and smiled. “Friends.”

With that, the bell for dinner rang, and everyone ran out, desperate not to be the ones blamed for the mess they left behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was crack, don't know why I wrote it.
> 
> But anyway, what is your favourite Percabeth moment?


	5. Valdanglelo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while since I last wrote anything, a lot of stuff has been happening lately that I needed to work through. But, I'm back now.

“Never again!” Piper screamed as she stormed into the small room allocated for their meetings. She was so close to flipping a table, but as it had the only remaining rations, she decided not to. “Who’s bright idea was it to give Leo Minecraft for Christmas?” she extinguished a flame on her sleeve.

“Absolutely not me,” Jason deflected, “It was Hazel.” He pointed an accusatory finger at the shorter girl.

“I gave Leo a hand-knitted scarf, and you know it!”Hazel protested. Everyone was staring at her, so she added, “You’ve seen how little he wears, he’ll die of a cold.”

“Hazel, we can discuss your sweetness later,” Frank said. “For now, the flaming skeletons.”

“Yes,” Piper growled. “The flaming skeletons.”

“Jason, you are the one who convinced Leo to confess his feelings to Nico. You are also the person who gave Leo Minecraft for Christmas. This is your problem to fix.” Piper pinched her brow in frustration. “And if I kill a man, that is also your fault.” she picked at a piece of her burnt hair. “Do you have anything to say for yourself?”

Jason leaned back in his chair and smiled. “Nico has never been happier.”

“Didn’t Nico raise skeletons when his sister died?” Frank said.

“He did Frank, he certainly did.” Hazel smiled. “Now fiery skeletons are running about the place. I don’t think Nico is happier than he has ever been.”

“But skeletons on fire mean Leo and Nico worked together,” Jason protested. “meaning they are happy together.”

“Or the argument got so out of hand that they lost control of their powers.” Frank threw a glance out the window to check the situation. Yep, still a war zone.

Piper sighed, “Jason, go out there and talk to them. You’re the only one who can do it.”

“Why me? Why can’t Percy do it, he has water powers.”

“Percy is in New Rome with Annabeth; it also isn’t his problem.”

“People solve problems that aren’t theirs all the time,” Frank added, unhelpfully.

“Frank, not helping.” Hazel admonished.

“Stop whining and just do it, Jason,” Piper brought her voice down to a whisper level. “For me.”

“Yeah, okay.” Jason stood up and walked to the door, he whipped his head around and glared at Piper. “Charmspeak Mclean? Really?”

“Godsdamit Grace!” Piper was ready for a fight, she cocked her fist and moved to aim until the most beautiful idea came across her. “If you don’t go I’ll eat all of the chicken nuggets!”

Unfortunately, Jason had a good defence. “Piper, you’re a vegetarian.”

The daughter of Aphrodite tried not to let her embarrassment cross her face. “Frank will eat all the chicken nuggets!”

“I will?” asked the son of Mars.

“You will. I will drink all of the Pepsi, so there will be no chicken nuggets or Pepsi left for you, Grace!”

Jason hated to admit it, but that got to him. “Fine. But if they’re having sex, you owe me big time!”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Piper, Hazel and Frank scrambled to the one window in the room, saw Jason waving his arms frantically as he made his way to the Hades cabin.

“This should be fun to watch,” Piper commented.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this nonsensical fic I wrote. If you have any suggestions leave a comment below.


	6. Pernico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the very short fic, I had no idea what to write.

The door blasted open as a tall figure stormed into the room. “Those bloody idiots! If I have to save them one more time I will kill somebody.”

Piper jumped up and wrapped an arm around her girlfriend. “What did they do this time?”

“They tried to ride pegasi without proper training!” Annabeth growled, rubbing her temples in frustration. 

“I knew Percy was up to no good!” Bianca groaned. “I should have known it wasn’t his day in the stables.”

“I’m not to blame if they end up in the infirmary, for the next week-” Before Annabeth could finish her sentence, Grover walked through the door chewing on a tin can.

“I think I saw Percy falling from the sky.”

Annabeth groaned as she lay her head on her girlfriend’s lap.

“At least, Percy is trying to be romantic,” Piper said in an attempt to soothe her girlfriend’s mind.

“Oh yeah,” Annabeth said. “let’s kill Percy and Nico, two of the most powerful demigods at our disposal.”

“I think it’s sweet,” Grover said, earning a glare from the daughter of Athena. “Percy is trying to be a good boyfriend. They seem very happy together.”

“Nico has been smiling a lot more,” Bianca added.

“I know they’re happy,” Annabeth agreed.“I don’t want to see them hurt.” 

“None of us do,” Bianca smiled. “But Percy does seem to care. Last night at dinner, he insisted that all children of the big three should sit together so that he could sit with Nico. I don’t think Percy would try to get Nico killed.”

“I know, I know.” Annabeth conceded. “Still, I worry-” A knock on the door interrupted Annabeth.

“Hold that thought,” Bianca went to open the door and saw Jules-Albert, Nico’s French, Zombie chauffer.

“Jules-Albert?” He handed Bianca a sheet of paper and disappeared. “What!”

“What is it?” Grover asked.

“A restraining order against this club.”

Piper burst out laughing causing Annabeth to fall to the floor with a thud.

“Nico!” Bianca stomped out of the room, in search of her brother.

Rubbing her head, Annabeth let out a small sigh. “Looks like Nico will die after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants me to write anything, just leave a comment down below.


End file.
